My Baby Girl
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is a very sensual fic, it has very intense scenes, Draco is a new guy who is a admitted serial dater, however he falls for Babe and Greenlee. There are very mature scenes. Draco is my character. Kendall bashing..This has been revivsed
1. Chapter 1

_My Baby Girl_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Meet Draco Gellar, he's a African American man who walks into comeback and he walk to the bar. "Welcome to Comeback." Krystal said and Draco replied, "Thank you. This is the thing, I'm looking for a place to lay my head, money is not an object but something low-key." Krystal suggested a couple of places and as he turned, Draco saw Krystal's off-spring. "Very nice, your mother makes a beautiful woman." Draco said and he left. Babe smile as he left. "Who was that?" Babe asked and Krystal just shook her head. Draco walked into the place Krystal suggested and he un-pack, he then found out about Confusion and he went there. He walked in and saw a lot of women dancing, one stood out, she had brownish hair and she had a short dress with killer high-heels. He walked around and he studied her. Amanda then went to the bar, she had a drink, she slipped it and went back on the dance floor. He walked around and so he took out his notebook, he started to write and all this time Greenlee saw this, her negative attitude was in control ever since she found out about Aidan and she got up. She walked to him and asked, "What are you writing?" Greenlee asked. _


	2. Chapter 2

_My Baby Girl _

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_He gave the notebook to Greenlee, she looked through it, they seemed like author's note and in the bottom of every page it said writer's block. She gave it back, "That sucks." Greenlee said and Draco responded, "Tell me about it." She sat down, "Why do you come to a bar? Most people here aren't looking for romance, some here want to just to have a good time and that's it." Greenlee said and Draco responded, "Wow. Do you usually kick someone in the balls and throw sand in the eyes?" Greenlee paused and said, "It's reality." "No it's someone's warp version of reality and just because your man hurt you, it don't mean you should be bitter to everyone else." Draco got up and left. Amanda who was looking at him, he was gone and Amanda was tick, Greenlee was off-guard._

_The next day, Draco was at the Pine Valley hotel he was drinking water, Jesse walked in, he as a little stressed from the events and as he ordered a drink, he looked over. "What's up man?" Jesse asked and Draco responded, "Writer's block." So they talked, Jesse gave him the skinny of the town, Draco told him what he was doing here and so they compared notes, he ran right into Greenlee again and said, "Well, excuse me." Draco said and Greenlee didn't like his attitude. She asked, "What's your problem?" Draco _

_paused and said, "You're a little too bitter to be around." "Who the hell are you to say that?" Greenlee asked and Draco responded, "I could say what I want as long it doesn't hurt anybody. You know what? I hate it when women take that baggage and try to make everyone miserable." Draco walked off and Greenlee left with the wind knocked out of her, Dracon had called her twice on her attitude._


	3. Chapter 3

_My Baby Girl _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Babe walked in and saw Draco. She walked up to him, "Welcome to comeback." Babe said and Draco smiled, "Now that's the sunshine I wanted to see." Babe likes that and she sat down. "I'm Babe." Babe said and Draco responded, "Of course you are. I'm Draco." They shook hands. "Do you always compliment women?" Babe asked and Draco responded, "Every chance I get." "Cool." Babe said and he looked deep in her eyes. "You have a baby." Draco said and Babe was a little stunned, "How did you know?" Babe asked and Draco responded, "The look in your eyes." "Thank you." Babe said and they continued to talk, she had her palm opened, Draco traced the tip of finger across it. "What are you looking for here?" Babe asked and Draco responded, "I want to date as much as possible and if the woman seems worth it just be with her. I let anyone I date know this in advanced." "Do I qualify?" Babe asked and he said, "Hell yeah." "Eight O'clock here." Babe said and she was tired of Richie also J.R. Babe busted Richie and J.R was still put off. Babe lean over and gave him a small kiss. Babe walked out and Draco was smiling. Draco was walking to his room, Greenlee opened the door and met him along the way, they paused. "I'm sorry. I'm a bitch and I hate certain men." Greenlee said and Draco replied, "It's all right sometimes I get too preachy, whoever the asshole was, he wasn't worth it. You are definitely _

_Mya Angelou material." Greenlee smiled and asked, "You want to come in?" Draco did and so they talked, he told why he was here, "I'm a serial dater until I want to settle down." Greenlee said, "Very up front." "Hiding is stupid." Draco said and Greenlee felt a little bold, "Some people have to hide." I had to hide from my last girlfriend." Draco said and Greenlee was intrigued, "Why?" Greenlee saw it was hard for Draco to talk about it, "You have to say it." Greenlee said and Draco responded, "Let's just say women could be verbally abusive to men just as bad." Greenlee paused and asked, "What did she say to you?" "She would have nothing to do with me but if she needed help, she butter up to me and tried to hook me with women I had no chemistry with and always told me to settled." Draco said and Greenlee responded, "Whoa." Draco was very uncomfortable talking about this and Greenlee changed the subject, it was four O'clock in the morning and he slept on her couch, she walked in and saw him knocked out. Three hours later, he was gone._


	4. Chapter 4

_My Baby Girl _

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Two weeks later, Greenlee was known more his personal side and that night, Babe met him at come back, she had a nice dress and nice high-heels. Draco didn't care. "You have a beam of a light around you." Draco said and Babe responded, "A beam of light." "Some women don't, they forget that they hold everything." Draco said and Babe responded, "Okay." "So tell me about you." Draco said and Babe responded a little about her, she told him about J.R., Josh and Richie, Draco was surprised she wasn't like Greenlee. "It's good to hear." Draco said and added, "You want to play pool." "What are the stakes?" Babe said and Draco responded, "If I win, on our next date, if there was one, I picked it and if you win, anything you want." Babe agreed and she lost. Draco then walked over and touched her cheek slowly, he kissed her soft and wet. Babe returned it and they stopped. "Do we stop here?" Draco asked and Babe responded, "No." Draco took her to his apartment and it was slow, it was nice. It then got a little intense, his mouth was all over her breasts, he did things to her nipples that made her, he then went down and she screamed for Jesus, she stopped and he looked at her. "There's more." Draco said and Babe was in heaven. As she passed out, Draco pushed her hair back and kissed her along her neck, he looked at her and said, "I want to see you again." "You are the most unselfish sex partner I ever had." Babe said and Draco responded, "I love romance but you know…" "I know…" Babe said and they kissed as she left. He _

_ran into Greenlee in a bad mood and then he did something nice. He had a delivery and she picked it up, It was a lotion of lavender, the note said, "It removes bad vibes, use it and remember your are a woman." Greenlee smiled. He took Babe somewhere, he shared himself with Greenlee and wanted to show Babe something, it was a woman shelter on the outskirts of town. Babe met women who were trying to shake off the hell they been through with someone they thought loved them and then he turned to Babe then said, "I was that person." That's all he said. _


	5. Chapter 5

_My Baby girl_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five __**(Bleeding Love is Leona Lewis)**_

_Babe followed Draco's instructions; it took her to a studio and several photographers. Draco walked to her, "What's this?" Babe asked and he responded, "A photo shooting all for you." He told her that he wanted something from her, images in his mind of certain scenarios of clothing. He promised that every person here will not breathe a word since he knows she has a public image, he showed the contracts. "Your career is important to you." Draco said and Babe responded, "You know for just dating, you really care who you date." "It's a must." Draco said and Babe saw the outfits, First it was Ms.Monroe, then it was a hippie, it was then a go-go dancer, she even had the cage, it was a rock N Roll groupie, then it was Pretty woman and finally it was a type of Pussycat Doll. Babe was getting so hot from doing this and Draco dismissed everyone. Babe then gave him something, his pants were too his knees and it was his turn to call out for Jesus. Babe was on the ground, the condom was on and it was a hard climax from his stomach. He fell on her, they smelled each other and Draco was pulling to her but Greenlee's harden heart was drawing him to her. _

_Draco gave Babe a present of a toy for little A, "You are hope to me, just like your little boy is too you." Draco said to Babe. The irony is that Greenlee was a road that he went down before with that girl but he was so attracted to get it right this time. The bleeding that he went through, it could happen again._

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen

_As Greenlee looked outside, she pictured what it would be like with him holding her and she was trying to shake it off, She yelled in her head, "I can't do this again." Draco lied in his bed and felt a hand on his body and he pictured a hard kiss._

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melted to the ground

Found something true

And everyone's looking round

Thinking I'm going crazy

_Greenlee and Draco made love to the phantoms in their mind that night. _


	6. Chapter 6

_My Baby Girl_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_In the next few days, Babe got the pictures and the negatives. Draco was a man of his word, Draco knocked at Greenlee's door and he walked in, they were becoming friends. "Greenlee I…" Draco said and Greenlee responded, "You sell yourself to short." Draco was taken by that, "If you want to be with someone, why do you leave yourself open to everyone?" Greenlee asked and added, "So many people could hurt you." "Why do you care?" Draco asked and Greenlee. "I've heard about you." "What you investigated me?" Draco asked and Greenlee responded, "Yeah, I did. You know why because you are too good to be true." "What did you find?" Draco asked and Greenlee responded, "You are single, you are a best-selling author, you give to domestic abuse women shelters and Aids research. You credit your mother for the man you are. You spend time in a institute for cutting yourself. It was that girl." Draco told Babe this too, Greenlee and Babe are on equal footing. "So you are real?" Greenlee asked and Draco responded, "It was nice knowing you." Greenlee slammed the door as Draco tried to opened it, "You want to close yourself find but don't make me the bad guy. You're a good guy, the lavender, the white rose and the boots." Greenlee paused and asked, "Why the boots?" Draco smiled and said, "So you could be taller." Greenlee smiled and said, "That's weird and sweet." "Could I see what they looked like on you?" Draco asked and Greenlee walked out, she walked in with the back up to knee boots. He walked to _

_her and he hoisted on the table so she sat there. He kissed her so soft and then looked in her eyes, he touched around her legs, he traced his finger between her legs and then his finger was around her panties then in her panties. He was inside her, he put his other hand on her neck, he made sure she looked at him as he was penetrating her with a digit and then he stopped as she climaxed. He turned her over and took out a rubber. He had sex with her as she was on the table and what made her, it was that he made sure she had the sensation of every single inch. He picked her back on the table and they finished. Greenlee had a tear, "You're okay." Draco said and Greenlee shook her head. _


	7. Chapter 7

_My Baby Girl_

_By_

_Cldragon08_

_Part Seven_

"_Is that wall breaking?" Draco asked and Greenlee responded, "I want it too." Draco wanted to break it more and he slowly kissed her. After the last woman, he wasn't going to this but there was his hand in the fire. He stopped and looked at Greenlee. "It's the wall, isn't it?" Greenlee asked and Draco responded, "Yeah." "What do we do? I don't want you to think this is a rebounded…." Greenlee said and Draco responded "I know that." "You're really a rare guy and so was he." Greenlee said and Draco responded, "I'm going to break that wall" He kissed her again and left. _

_It's was a week later Babe and Greenlee both knew about themselves and Draco. They both came to his house and told him that his honesty was going to be rewarded, they promised to wait for him to choose who he wants, however long it takes for the respect he's given them. Greenlee had the concept, a reality show about this and Babe objected but then she saw the possibilities and surprisingly Draco liked it. They all went to Fusion and as Kendall walked in, Draco paused and saw the girl, Greenlee turned and then to Kendall. Greenlee was even more shocked. "Draco, was it her?" Greenlee asked and Babe caught on. _


	8. Chapter 8

_My Baby girl_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eight_

_Kendall walked over to Draco, "How are you?" Kendall asked and added, "This is the guy." "Unbelievable." Greenlee said and added, "You're the girl." Zach walked in at the same time. "Let me explained." Kendall said and Draco responded, "What are you going to say Kendall? You were a different person." "Let me explained…" Kendall said and Draco responded, "Go on." "I was still reeling after I left Pine Valley, I was still so angry and Drake you always saw through me, I hated you and so, I'm not proud of that." "What part Kendall? The part where you were tell, I need to lose weight, the part where you were just be…..What part Kendall? How about the part where you swore on my father's soul that you were sorry, I had to get away from you. You hated Erica and in returned, you want me to have your hate." Draco said sternly and Kendall responded, "Could we just talk alone?" He turned to Greenlee and asked, "Has she ever betrayed you and give you all the excuses in the world? Did she justify it? How many men has she stole? She wanted to fuck every best male friend in my life, hell, she took away the women in my life and I was so alone, I let her." "Hold on!" Annie yelled and added, "I don't know you but Kendall has changed, she has two little boys." Draco wanted to say something nasty, "I'm glad she does, I'm glad she made life and created, I hope you cherish it, I hope you thank God every day for it." Draco _

_said, in Greenlee's eyes he passed and Babe's. "We will never be all right." Draco said and added, "Never." Draco walked out of the room and Greenlee walked to Kendall, "You're amazing." _

_B_ut I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

_Babe and Greenlee found out he was gone. Babe turned to Greenlee, "What are we going to do?" Babe asked and Greenlee responded, "I'm staying with him, if you want to." "I'm staying to." Babe said and they both took the elevator to find him._


	9. Chapter 9

_My Baby Girl _

_By_

_Cldragon08_

_Part Nine_

_It's four months since the revelation of Kendall to Draco, it was October 2008 and Draco chose the woman he wanted, Kendall and him buried their past, Draco was also a part of the hostage situation where he was locked in a closet, the ring-leader was Richie and knowingly he threw him in there counted on what it would do to him, Annie wanted to make Greenlee suffered and did it through Draco. As Richie was busted, he told Greenlee what he had done and she ran in as they un-locked the door, Draco was in his own world and he looked up to see Greenlee, "You're my girl." Draco whispered and Greenlee responded, "You're my guy." As Draco got a clean bill of health, he started to see a shrink to work out his problems and Greenlee told Kendall that she promises to work for their friendship to have another go-around. As Greenlee took Draco home, she watched sleep and remove any possible sharp objects. Greenlee was working for the relationship, it was then that Draco had woke up and Greenlee crawled to him, they kissed so lovingly and she stopped him for catering to her, she decided to cater to him anything he wanted. She didn't even want him to slip on a condom, she wanted him to feel her and the intensity was still there. He released himself in her again and then she laid on him afterwards. It was Halloween, Fusion ran a Halloween charity and Kendall came in as Wonder Woman, Zach as Lee Majors. Greenlee walked in as old school Cat-woman and Draco as old-school batman. It was then that they had a dance and this was said, "So Batman, do I have to steal things or are you going to tell me you love me?" Greenlee asked and Draco responded, "Well, catwoman…" in his best Adam West impersonation, "I love you Greenlee and I want forever with you." "You just gave me a miracle." Greenlee said and added, "I'm pregnant, Ovaries implant. " It was the best news Draco had heard. Batman had knocked up Catwoman._


End file.
